THE BETRAYAL
by Yuki and Smiley
Summary: A happy, cheerful ,and positive girl has turn into a cold, mean and negative girl because of... BETRAYAL
1. how it all started

The Betrayal

Normal P.O.V

As always our favorite brunette is sleeping

~RIIINNNGGG RIIIINNNNNNGGG~ Went the alarm clock.

"I'll be up in five minutes grandpa" Mikan said looking at the alarm with sleepy eyes "AAAAAHHHH I'LL BE LATTTTE " Mikan said falling out of her bed. Scrambling onto her feet she rushed to her nightstand "Where is it?! Where is it?!" Opening the drawer she takes out a box and opens it. Tears welling up in her eyes, she falls onto the floor."

"Where's my locket?" Mikan said sobbing to herself. Depressed Mikan did her morning routine.

~in class~ Mikan's P.O.V

"Ohio" Mikan whispered to Hotaru crawling to her seat. "Miss. Sakura what are you doing on the floor?" Jin-Jin said with a vain popping out. "I woke up late?"Mikan giggled awkwardly hoping he wouldn't report her. "Miss Sakura Mikan please report to the HPS office" the intercom said. "We'll finish this later Miss. Sakura" said Jin-Jin with a smirk. "Hai" Mikan said still depressed about the locket she has lost. "Grandpa! I miss you" Mikan whined. "This is what you get Mikan for stealing Natsume from me" A familiar voice said. Curious Mikan walked where the voice was clearest. It was Luna, holding Mikan's locket. "MY LOCKET!" Mikan yelled reaching out for her locket. "UGHH! why are you here "Luna said pulling the locket away from Mikan's reach. "Give it back! That's mine!"Mikan said with once again tears welling up in her eyes. "Why should I give it to you, you stole Natsume from me." said Luna " I'm sorry! I'll do anything just give it back" Mikan said between sobs. "Go to America" Luna said "and I'll give it to you at the airport, if you go that is" Luna said smirking to her friends. Shocked by the answer Mikan agreed. Finally at the HSP opening the door she saw two people who seem to be wait for her Youchi and Perona in the room. "Hello Ms. Sakura I have some news for you." The principle, Mr. Kazumi said. "Is it because I'm always late for class because my alarm clock is broken and I don't have enough rabbits to buy another one" Mikan lied. "No, Miss. Sakura meet your long lost brothers" Mr. Kazumi said signaling the two boys to walk up "Youchi and Perona" Shocked Mikan's vision became darker and darker. "Mikan!" A voice said as Mikan fainted

yuki: I hope you like this story I had a lot of help with smiley (she has not made an account)

Smiley: have a nice day and eat poky

PS: google it if u don't know what it is


	2. my locket

THE BETRAYAL

Mikan p.o.v

Waking up with droplets of sweat on my face I see faces of Hotaru, Youchi , and Persona. "I see your awake imouto" Persona said with a smile. "huh? IMOUTO! So it wasn't a dream!?" Mikan said having a flashback of what happened between her and Luna. "HOTARU! YOU'RE HERE I KNEW YOU CARED FOR ME!" I said starting to cry. "baka of course I am here" Hotaru said hitting me with the Deer Hoof Glove. "YOUCHI WHY ARE YOU HERE" I said hoping Youchi wouldn't scare her with dark spirts. "Onee-chan I bought you some flowers" Youchi said with a small smile. "thanks" I said. I finally burst out crying. "what's wrong imouto-chan." Onii-chan said "Nothing" I said wiping the tears rushing down my face. "I'm going to leave you three some privacy" Hotaru said sneaking something under Mikan's bed walking out the dorm.

Youchi p.o.v

"So onee-chan what's wrong" I said with a creepy smile hoping she would tell me what's wrong. "I know what you're doing youchi." onee-chan said between sobs. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know why you're crying onee-chan." I said in a concerned voice.

Normal P.O.V

"hey Mikan I'm so happy you are okay" Luna said opening the door. "hey Luna I didn't know you're friends with Mikan" Persona said surprised. "Can me and Mikan be alone I would like to tell her something in privacy please." Luna said with a small smile. "of course you two can have your girl talk" Persona chuckled." well let's go Youchi" Persona said opening the door. Once the two boys left Luna started "Alright bitch a plane is coming in three days at 5am if you're not there I will smash this locket and burn it. A streak of horror dashed across Mikan's face. "Hai " Mikan said holding in the tears.


End file.
